Nothing More
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Joint project with Stolen Butterfly. Yuna's monologue is written by me, Tidus is written by Stolen Butterfly. It's published under both our names. We didnt steal it from each other! Modern day settings are used here. Part III coming soon!
1. Yuna's POV by: Amethyst Jewels

Title: Nothing More (Yuna's Monologue)

Author: Amethyst Jewels

Notes: Words in Italics are the character(s) speaking, regular text is narration. Words in backslashes are song lyrics.

Yuna's room

//Along the morning footpath, we always  
Held hands together  
I won't forget that, so  
Someday hold me close to you  
Because I'll love you forever and ever  
I won't show you my tears  
Perhaps I can find a new love  
Looking at Venus//

_God this is annoying! I can't even concentrate anymore!_

Yuna's arms dropped to her side & she sat Indian style on the floor of her room. She was supposed to be practicing her dance for her school recital but she didn't have the desire to anymore. Instead she was thinking about a certain sun kissed blonde boy who garnered her attention lately.

Ever since I met Tidus I was taken. He was the classic boy in every girl's fantasy. Tall, strong athletic tanned body, golden hair & sea blue eyes. He moved in well over 2 years ago in sophomore year & I was smitten ever since….so was every other girl in Saint Mary's high school.

I think it was pure luck that I was chosen to be his sophomore buddy. It's supposed to be freshmen that were shown around, but since Tidus was new, they stuck him in that group. I could hear myself telling him about the various school activities & where his classes were, but inwardly I was thinking about how he looked. It was so amazing how attentive & courteous he was. Ok, so it was just because I was his guide but no one ever acted like that towards me before…& I quickly liked it.

After the tour was over, I invited him out for a soda on me & we've been friends ever since…. that was it. It wasn't like I wasn't happy! Who wouldn't be happy to have a gorgeous guy as their friend? As time went by we were close. We practically lived at each other's houses. His dad was often away on business, so sometimes I would spend the night. I would sleep in his bed & Tidus, being the gentleman, would sleep in his dad's room. Tidus's sheets smelled like the outdoors mixed with his own musky scent. Soon I was craving for it & him. It drove me crazy to the point where I just asked him out myself. That's when I suffered my first heartbreak. He started dating a girl from his Geometry class. I just nodded quietly & wished him luck before leaving him at his locker. Even when I was alone in a bathroom stall the tears didn't fall. The ache was too deep to purge with tears.

Things were a bit awkward between us after that when we were alone. Around friends I was normal because my attention was divided. Since I was his English tutor though, it was hard to teach when I was distracted by what happened. So I tried to keep it strictly business. I didn't talk about anything that wasn't school related & I left promptly right after. After about two weeks of this, it was emotionally draining. I missed things between us the way they were. During a free period I went to meet him at his locker to talk & I was taken by surprise.

One minute I was standing in front of him talking, about what I don't remember now, then the next I was pushed into the lockers &he was pressed against me. I was winded & shocked. I thought he pushed me on purpose. Before I could yell at him, his lips were crushed against mine. Tidus' lips were like satin & the scent of him made me abandon all the sense I had left in me. My arms snaked around his neck & I felt his hands settle on my hips. We kissed in the hall for what seemed like forever when a hall monitor came by. Lucky for us I knew her & she just cleared her throat breaking us out our reverie telling us the period was ending & went about her way. Before I could talk to Tidus to suggest we talk about what happened, he was halfway down the hall.

That was a week ago. I only talked to him once since then. Last night I was so sick of him playing around acting like nothing happened, so I went to his apartment unannounced to talk, afraid he'd ignore the knock if I called first.

_How could you kiss me like that & say it meant nothing?!_

_I didn't say that! I…I…just can't now… _

_Because of her?! Why don't you be honest with the both of us & save all three of us heartache then?!_

I started feeling like I swallowed ice. He was still committed to that girl & I was practically making out with Tidus in school. I was quickly becoming another woman.

_So..so what then? You decided to try cookies from another jar? In case this batch was stale you can go back to the ones you already nibbled?! I'm not just a pawn Tidus!….Talk to me!_

_I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…_

_Then what do you mean?_

He was quiet after that. I felt hurt bubble up in me & I left without another word. All that's left now is a stolen kiss & silent heartache. I should move on. Tidus was never my boyfriend to begin with so I shouldn't even feel this way. He was my best friend…nothing more..

//I'll go into the twilight  
My radiant smile  
Will go along with me  
Tomorrow I'll smile again  
I'll be in pain forever and ever  
But my tears are gone  
I will find a new love  
Looking at Venus//

Song: Katagoshi ni Kinsei  
("Venus Over My Shoulder")

From: PGSM.


	2. Tidus' POV by: Stolenbutterfly

**Summary:** Tidus' POV on the events from Ch.1

**Author:** Stolen Butterfly

**AN:** I tried to make Tidus look less like a jerk in this chappie. Hope it works! xD runs and hides

* * *

Ever made a horrible mistake? But you realized it when it was too late, everything had been said and done, and there was no possible way to fix it?

As my wonderful, dear, old man would say--"Too bad, suck it up and move on. Plenty of fish in the sea."

Well, that is about the only good piece of advice my father has ever really given me, even though it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear...thanks old man.

But if there is one thing my old man is--he's honest. A bit blunt at times, but you can't choose your parents unfortunately.

Alright...I'm getting beside the point. This isn't about my father, and trust me when I say, there is nothing good to say about my old man, but that is for another story.

Her name is Yuna. Probably the sweetest, most caring person you'll ever meet. She is smart and attentive, and she doesn't really say much until you get to know her. She is really shy and quiet at first, and I'll admit--it was what first attracted me to her. I was so used to girls talking my ear off or giggling like there was no tomorrow. But not Yuna, she was different. In every aspect. She wasn't apart of the popular group, nor was she was an outcast. She was just her own person and not a follower.

She was the first person I met on my first day of school two years ago, when my old man's job got transferred. And boy was I pissed. I hated moving, and I especially hated him for making me move from my friends I had spent my childhood with.

_"Hey, I'm Yuna," she said cheerfully, smiling softly._

_I was taken aback. Her eyes...one green and one blue. I tried not to be rude, and simply smiled. "Tidus."_

Not that I thought she was hideous or anything, I actually thought her bi-colored eyes were pretty cool. I wondered if she was wearing contacts, but she didn't strike me as the type. She was pretty cute actually, she had natural beauty. Long brown hair, soft features. I was a bit smitten, she was beautiful, but I think what I liked the most about her, she didn't try to flaunt it like other girls would try and fail miserably. Yuna didn't have to try, I wonder if she even noticed the glances the boys gave her as she passed the hallways. But she was oblivious as ever.

After the tour around the school, she casually asked me if I would accompany her after school for a soda or something. I grinned at her, and eagerly accepted. I never turned down an offer. Especially from a girl.

_"What?" she had demanded, her eyebrows wrinkling as I poorly attempted to cover my laughter._

_"Oh--meh---heeh---nothing," I said quickly, sniggering._

_She looked halfway between pissed off and confused. I had to admit, it was rather adorable look on her. _

_I leaned forward and quickly wiped the ketchup off the corner of her mouth. She immediately blushed beet red. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"I--huh--oh god this is embarrassing," she mumbled, avoiding my gaze._

_"No big deal, I do it all the time!" I said, and took a long sip of my milk shake, accidentally gulping it a bit too fast, and it ended up in my windpipe and I sputtered all over myself in attempt not to choke to death._

Yuna giggled the entire way home after that. And ever since that day, two years ago, we've been best friends.

* * *

"Tidus! Let me down!" she shrieked, pounding her small fists as on my back and I carried her, spinning us in circles.

Ok. Bad idea. I was a bit too dizzy to get my bearings straight and ended up collapsing on the floor, Yuna's screams very loud in my ears.

"Ouch!" she mumbled, pushing at me.

Heh. "Sorry."

I quickly jumped off her and offered a hand. She blushed and sat up, straightening her skirt before accepting.

Then the shrill bell rang. And we both winced.

"I gotta go!" she shrieked, running off before I could say a word. Before I actually got the guts to admit my feelings out loud.

But I was late for Geometry as it was.

* * *

I don't know when I started to freak out. I don't even know when my feelings had grown more than friendship. And I was scared. Terrified because I didn't want to fuck things up or hurt her. And...High school relationships don't last forever. And I didn't want our relationship to change. I just wanted to bury my feelings for her forever as long as we continued to be friends. Friends after high school were more possible than lovers.

First and foremost, I wanted to be her friend. And I had to distract myself from her for awhile. Maybe these feelings were temporary and would eventually go away. And ...I just didn't want to end up like my parents. Who got married in after high school after dating all four years and were absolutely miserable. I didn't want that for her or me...and I know...I'm so stupid for thinking I would repeat my old man's mistakes. But more and more, I see myself in him than I would like to admit.

Besides, Yuna deserved better. Yuna wanted stability and loyalty, and I'm pretty sure I could offer none of those things for her. Not now. And maybe not ever.

And why the heck am I thinking all these silly thoughts when we are not even together?

Maybe because...deep down...I really hoped I could be all those things for her without fucking everything up.

* * *

But it didn't matter now, because I ended up fucking things up anyway. All my worries and troubles were in vain.

"Tidus?" asked a familiar soft-spoken voice. I didn't even have to close my locker to know who it was.

After stuffing my last textbook in my bag, I slammed shut my locker, leaning casually against the lockers, smiling at her. Yuna smiled back, but something was off. She looked...nervous.

"I...I just wanted..." she trailed off, chewing her bottom lip. And I felt my heart plummet. This couldn't be good...Yuna never stuttered like this before.

"Will you go out with me?" she asked softly, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

Oh God...tell me she just did not--

Oh fuck she did. And dammit.

"I--heh. Yuna...I...I'm sorry," I said, running a shaky hand through my blonde hair, my smile quickly fading. "I...I'm already dating this girl from my Geometry class." And fucking hell, what the hell is that girl's name?

Dammit dammit. Why couldn't she have been two days earlier? I was single, then. And dammit, fuck this looks bad, because Yuna is my best friend and I should've already told her...but I didn't because I'm a total dumbfuck.

"Oh," was all she said, her cheeks tinged red, a crestfallen look on her face. And I felt horrible, knowing I was the reason she looked so miserable.

And with that, she mumbled something I couldn't hear and walked away before I could formulate a proper sentence.

* * *

She was very pretty, too. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. And very outgoing and talkative. She was the polar opposite of Yuna in very aspect. She was the kind of girl I was trying disassociate myself with, but she was safe. Safe because I knew, no matter how long we were together, I could never love her, she was safe because all we both wanted was just a relationship to keep us happy for awhile. She wanted someone to go to Homecoming and Prom with, and I just wanted someone to distract myself from a certain brown-haired girl.

She wanted someone to show around like a trophy, and I could care less because in six months tops, we would be over and moved on.

"Teeeduuuss..." Chieko said in a sing-song voice. "You know the Homecoming dance is in two weeks, mm?"

Why do girls suck at hinting? How much they can't just say it? ASK ME OUT, DAMMIT. Six months couldn't seem further...

"Well, are you going to be my date? Because if not--" I began, but she had squealed and launched herself in my arms, planting kisses all over my face. All my fellow teammates shouted and hooted.

I looked up at the clock and noticed the time. Dammit, Yuna won't appreciate me being late for tutoring. I quickly distangled myself from my girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, but Chieko pouted, pulling me back down for another.

By the time she released me, I was a good thirty minutes late.

* * *

My shirt was untucked, my hair tousled, and I'm sure my lips were terribly red from her lipstick. I can only hope I wasn't sprouting hickeys, too. I was slightly out of breath, only because I had to run from the gym to the library in less than two minutes. Still, didn't help...

Yuna said nothing about my tardiness, or my state of appearance. But I didn't miss the hurt flash in her bi-colored eyes and I felt guilty.

"Do you need help in English or History?" she asked curtly, pulling out her textbooks in a robotic fashion. Damn.

"English," I said quickly, sliding in the chair beside her, gulping.

Yuna, please look at me, I begged inwardly.

But the entire time, she never once looked at me. Not really, she just talked to me, keeping her eyes down, avoiding my intense gaze. And then went back to her homework in silence. I had grown so used to our chatter during tutoring; it was hard to concentrate without her usual laughter in my ears as I attempted to answer a problem while she tickled my sides or ruffled my hair annoyingly.

But no, she just sat beside me, quietly doing her math homework.

"Are you stuck?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts. She must've noticed I was just sitting there, pencil in hand, my worksheet still unfilled.

"Erm...Yeah...Who does Lacy Macbeth frame for the murder of Duncan?"

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't like the way he looked at her, I never liked the way he looked at her. Especially now. Just the way he would grin slyly at her, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. She was oblivious as ever to his advances, thinking he truly needed help in Chemistry. Good ol' Yuna, always willing to help a fellow student in need. Always selfless, always helping others before herself, too innocent to notice the real intentions.

Damn, I really hate Seymour. Hated him for trying to take advance of Yuna like that.

I spent my whole English period fuming about what I saw that morning in the cafeteria. Finally the bell rung and I ran out of the room to my locker, pleasantly surprised to find Yuna waiting by my locker.

I smiled at her casually as I reached up to do my combo. She watched me expressionless. I opened my locker swiftly, stuffing books randomly in my bag, trying to read her.

"My family is having a big cookout this Friday, and my parents wanted to you--"

I slammed my locker shut. "--come over. Your family, is of course, invited--"

I noticed a very familiar face rounding the corner, pleasantly eyeing the girl beside me. Seymour looked like he had every intention of walking up to Yuna. Oh, no. This would not do. Over my dead body.

"Tidus--" she gasped, as I quickly pushed her up against the lockers, and pressed my lips hard against hers, praying to God she wouldn't push me away, slap me, or scream rape.

But she did neither of those things. She responded, returning my kiss and wrapping her arms around my neck, and my hands easily snaked around to her waist, I never realized how thin she was until now. Maybe because she always wore such baggy blouses. But she was tiny. And she kissed away better than Chieko, who I swore always tried to choke me by sticking her tongue down my throat.

"Ahem,"

Luckily, it was only Mrs. Robertson. She quietly reprimanded us, telling us class was about to begin. Yuna blushed red and nodded.

And I was such a coward, I ran down the hallway, wondering what the fuck I was thinking. I'm so stupid.

The bell rang then.

Coach Auron hates it when his players are late. Damn.

* * *

Confrontation was inevitable. And I honestly rather lose the entire blitzball season than deal with Yuna. I was honestly that terrified. I knew she was pissed, beyond pissed even. I saw the dirty looks she threw at me, and it hurt. But I knew I deserved them, every single one.

I was in the middle of eating my popcorn, watching my favorite show when the doorbell rang. I briefly panicked, wondering if it was my old man, too drunk to use his key. Or maybe he lost it again and we were going to have to change the locks for the millionth time-- but it was most likely my girlfriend, who had an annoying habit of coming over at the worst possible times just so I could accompany her to the mall. Soon, I would be modeling purses for her. I cringed at the thought and reluctantly made my way to the front door, bracing myself.

Only to be confronted with a pretty girl with medium brown hair and bi-colored eyes. Her cheeks red, not from embarrassment, but anger.

For the first time in my life, I had rather dealt with modeling purses for my girlfriend than Yuna.

_"Yuna--"_

"_How could you kiss me like that and say it meant nothing?" she demanded hotly._

_"I--er--well--"_

The conversation went south from there, with her fuming and screaming at me, and me just standing there, sputtering over myself, giving her lame ass excuses. Before I knew it, she turned and left without another word.

* * *

AN: Feedback, of course, is voluntarily but very much appreciated. :D 


End file.
